


【莫萨】为神才弹奏一首曲

by qiyue



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyue/pseuds/qiyue
Summary: A莫O萨，醉酒的神才半夜造访大师家，逼迫发q期的大师为（与）他弹奏一首曲。【魂交play，flo萨注意，作者音乐常识极其匮乏注意】





	【莫萨】为神才弹奏一首曲

神才沃尔夫冈•阿马德乌斯•莫扎特决心在半夜造仿萨列里家。他在后宫诱逃的排演前与这位音乐大师相识，随即发生争执，因此忽视了大师那句莫名其妙的话，直至好几次演出谢幕时发现“绝不可能前来观看”的萨列里正隐现在起立的人群中，怔怔地用灼热得如发烧又如伤兽般敏感回避的眼神看着他，才瞬间明白大师已以一种发情兽类尾行爱人（猎物）般的迷惘爱上了他。这使他感觉非常复杂，完全无法理解这个处外与他过不去的男人到底想干嘛。后来有一天突然就很想扯着大师柔软的毛发，拉近，亲吻那总是掩在嘴唇上、只允许他看到思绪在瞳仁闪动的手掌，操他，粗暴地质问他：大师，您来了，永不缺席。为什么什么都不和我说？  
无疑，萨列里爱他——某种意义上他亦爱着萨列里，尽管一碰面就吵架。有一次他们甚至吵到皇帝面前，莫扎特正态度坚定地表达自己的观点，这个上一秒还特别尖刻地挖苦他的O（此前他一直以为萨列里是B），突然在与他鼻尖贴鼻尖的距离处发情了，以一种他从未闻到过的信息素气息迅速俘虏了他。非要形容的话，就是“哼唱”一样的气味吧。  
不是很奇怪吗？但是，实在没有更适合的形容。非要说的话，阿洛伊西亚是冰康丝坦丝是鹅羽，巴黎的美人是香水村妇是羊奶，那么不苟言笑的老古板大师就是完全无意识的轻哼，是一个比他年长比他有城府比他不坦诚不爽快的男人在诱导他又拒绝他。三日后他问达•彭特：“萨列里平日也经常哼唱吗？”  
为了不露骨地问出“哼唱我的作品”，他含糊其辞，反而咬到舌头，在血的甜腥中将萨列里念成某种暧昧的发音，不知达•彭特有没有察觉。但是对方仅仅问了一句：  
“您说什么？”  
这个问题莫名其妙，莫扎特也不知道自己为何要问他。像是为了确信，莫扎特又问了几个人，包括罗森伯格，从他们口中他得到了萨列里的“秘密”：所有人都知道大师是个O，但是谁都没有闻到过那哼唱的气息。这使莫扎特突然产生了一种狂喜的想法：难道我是最了解萨列里的人？  
不。有谁会比我更懂萨列里呢？每次演出，神才总狂热又忘我，萨列里在追逐他，他亦在音乐中追寻萨列里的身影：萨列里注视他时他装作不觉，萨列里退避时他又紧随而至。与大师目光相碰的瞬间他简直想跳下舞台，大声剖白：“我爱您！我爱您！”，一颗铅心，早被这个男人冷漠疏离又深深迷恋的烈火熔成血浆，深深陷于那咏叹般的信息素里、不住诘问：  
他爱我吗？他喜欢我吗？他爱的是我还是我的音乐？如果我爱抚他的腿侧、亲吻他的心房，他会爱我的音乐吗？如果我爱他，他就不能爱我的音乐了！  
他已按捺不住。  
美人，美酒，早已变得无足轻重。那个高高在上，成熟又满身繁文缛节的O今日仍在细细哼着他的调子，在琢磨、在个细节间反复斟酌，徘徊，略过，又迂回，最终不情愿地认同了他，这样复杂的不甘叫他觉得又可爱又可悲极了。所有人——每个A都会闻到萨列里身上的甜蜜气味，就好像所有人都收到了一张散着胡须、淫水及肉体异香的邀请书，却读不通上面神秘的符号文字，急得口水直淌，冒着热汗；只有他，小心翼翼地撕开那秘密又无形的信封，上面飘散出萨列里轻轻劝诱的声音：  
“羞辱我……神、或是神之子，来狠狠凌辱我罢！”  
我、我爱他！  
.  
神之子不要大衣，不要马车，在“莫扎特喝醉啦！”的大笑声里扑进雪中。两声钟声敲响时他衣衫褴褛，浑身透湿地拍打萨列里家的门。片刻，提灯的佣人照清他的面容，以萨列里先生不在家为由谢绝，后来仍穿着礼服的萨列里出现了，好像刚参加过什么上流的宴会，身上有高档但过浓的香水味，好像故意掩饰什么，这一点让他很不爽。然而对方好像浑然不觉，整好衣襟，垂着眼帘，用俯瞰似的目光轻扫着他那双神赋之手，轻轻吸气，端庄地问：  
“有什么事吗？莫扎特先生。”  
虚伪，虚伪！莫扎特打心里叫吼。这个男人无论哪个角落都在说，“撕开我，莫扎特，就像撕开我的衣衫一样”。但莫扎特终究忍住了。咬紧牙关。  
他说：  
“我想请大师演奏我的新作。您听过吗？”  
萨列里会发脾气吗？  
.  
果然。就连像萨列里这样的人，亦会有短暂的失态：笑容僵住，皱着眉头，一直持续了三四秒，才回复了平静的神色。这是可恨的背离，可恨的冷漠……莫扎特却低级趣味地认为这类同于亢奋，类同于强迫高潮，以及过后的故作姿态，一转身又把我推开了。这个O在思慕着我。他很确认，他知道的。  
他知道。  
他知道。  
他知道。  
萨列里……  
萨列里忽然很轻微地笑了笑。  
.  
真是奇妙，和刚才的笑容又不同，莫扎特再次被他打动了：就像从未见过这么纯粹的微笑似的，这个想方设法与他过不去的“仇敌”好像什么坏事都没做过，使莫扎特多少又升起了被指摘“太多音符”时的激怒。太多音符……萨列里好像由始至终把他视作一个需要打压的毛头小子，唆使一群无聊又低能的家伙处处为难，却不知毛头小子最吃这套，越被打压，越狂热地想要反击——抽萨列里的脸，最好用那玩意儿。柔软的大师的嘴唇看起来柔软极了。有一次演奏时他偷偷看到大师无意识地舔嘴唇，马上勃起，满脑子幻想着萨列里那毛乎乎的大腿、散着浓烈诱惑的气息的后穴，会不会也一样柔软、肉感，等着他像操一只火热的厚面包一样操入？  
年轻的音乐家已经勃起。在萨列里轻描淡写地托辞时，快速地靠近，无礼地推搡，手中雪水冻得大师轻微地发颤。萨列里总难把握他在想什么，想要逃走；可当莫扎特得意地乘胜逼近、急迫地想要加深这层关系时，退开的大师忽然又迎了上来。好烫！那贴合的一下，使他的指节仿佛都被迎面撞进来的软乎乎的肉塞满了，是大师轻微颤动但热情至极的小腹。是错觉，是错觉！萨列里太狡猾了，天晓得他用什么样的毅力，才能强忍住不当着佣人的面用力揉搓萨列里的肚子！就连说话也强压着激动——好不容易，才发出听起来稍微平静的声音，反驳道：  
“您不需要曲谱。”  
您天天都在弹。  
“您是这里最好的大师。”  
“S”的大师。  
“就请您按记忆来弹就好。”  
您绝对会弹。  
“您爱我的音乐吗？”  
您爱我吗？  
“您一定爱我的音乐。”  
您、您一定爱我！  
“……”  
萨列里安静地听着他的傻话，听他说出口的、没说出口的，妄想的，一句不差。许久，以很轻，但清晰声音，“呼”，甘蜜的甜叹。但随即又狠狠击破他的想望：  
“我吃过药了，莫扎特先生。”  
“噢。是吗。”  
失望席卷全身。然而，亦正因被挑唆的怒火如同熔浆般几近迸发，他才得以，用一种从未有过的、因极端愤怒而激发的坚强意志，故作镇定，抵抗了萨列里的戏弄——明明知道他想什么，却以“我并未对此事抱有期待”的态度来羞辱他，好让自己扳回一城的萨列里，可悲又可恨，可莫扎特知道，只要自己强硬地坚持，非要赖在这儿不走，萨列里一定会允许的——因而又没那么愤怒了。毕竟没有抑制剂，在他面前完全敞露弱点、就连半点“我在伤害莫扎特！”之类的高高在上的幻想都没有了的宫廷乐师长，该会有多么软弱，多么屈辱啊……莫扎特几乎要替萨列里感到害怕了！  
果然。  
他知道萨列里需要时间，于是长时间盯着萨列里的脸庞，用目光赞美、亲吻、挑逗他，使得大师不由自主地动摇了，目光踌躇，仿佛想收回刚才的话。有很短暂的片刻萨列里也想无畏地盯着他，但是最终还是颤动垂下眼帘；想尽快打发他，又像是不想。终于说道：  
“来吧。”  
.  
他们上了二楼卧房。莫扎特一进房间便明白，原来萨列里身上那过浓的是肉桂的气味。房间里更明显，叫他头痛，必须双手攀着船沿，才免于轻易地被抛上情欲的浪尖。刚坐下，萨列里问他：  
“来点酒？”  
“好。”  
他快速地灌了一杯，晕头转向，几乎要站起来，扑向萨列里，搂住他肩膀。如果萨列里这时再挣扎一下，比如说，“我不愿意弹了，请您走吧！”，那他一定会马上离开，自此忘掉这些有的没的，可萨列里已经打开了键盘盖，抬手。第一下重音让两人几乎同时战栗，继而是接连的音阶，真不愧是大师，莫扎特现在完全相信这是他第一次演奏这一曲了——毕竟只要听过，就会记得，只要偶尔哼唱，就能演绎，根本不需要长期的练习。这可是宫廷乐师本有的作风啊！  
他佩服萨列里。不可能不佩服。尽管有些方面他更自负，认为自己无人能及，可萨列里就是不同；其他人绝不可能让他萌生“我非让他折服不可”的幼稚情绪，只有萨列里，只有萨列里，只有在萨列里，能用完全一样的曲谱演奏出完全不一样韵律：他的张扬、活力、叛逆，萨列里则是成熟、冷静、沉重……却又并非沉默，而是在他不自觉之中已鼓动了更多更多的音符，带着感情与音阶一同滚流涌动，几近迸发又迅速约束，既是迸发又是约束。这便是年长的萨列里特有的质感吗？  
他突然明白即便天才也会有力所未及之处。就像是星辰俯瞰着大地，突然惊讶地发觉原来被他轻蔑的砂砾里，竟有如自己一样璀璨光彩，却又完全不同的事物。不，他早已发现，只是未意识到而已！  
就像过去，和萨列里这边吵，那边好，好了吵，吵了好，所有人都知道他们关系糟糕，可这世上最好最懂他的还是萨列里。萨列里的演奏就像是完全一样又完全不一样的另一个他，于是他在某个音符处突然说：“不对，不对，安东，这里不对！”  
他挤到了萨列里身边，坐下来。被他硬推了一把的萨列里，稍微皱了皱眉，莫扎特已兴奋地弹了起来。就刚才萨列里弹到的那段，“这样。”说着他又弹了一遍，改动了其中几个音。萨列里立即摇头道：“不不不，这不对。”  
“大师，我的大师！”  
莫扎特笑着张开双臂。被他这样注视的萨列里，无奈地按着他的要求弹了一遍……又重复一遍。过度的矛盾让萨列里咬着牙思考了很久，随后又弹了第三、四遍，最后摇头道：“我承认。这样可能更好……确实更好，但这不是你。”  
“当然不是‘我’，是‘我们’！来，来！”  
他轻浮模仿“老古板”萨列里，笑嘻嘻起奏，开了个头。这个放浪少年一旦演奏便有如神子，不愿如此近距离面临神之洗礼的萨列里，立即想要逃开，莫扎特却高声叫着：“大师，快来！”不允许他逃离。半分钟后身陷囹圄的萨列里终于自暴自弃地抬手，跟上了莫扎特的音律。第一个重音同时落下，如雷鸣般响动，就在完美的同一瞬，两种完全不同风格的演奏重重融汇、交撞，太过强烈的共鸣让两人同时战栗了起来！  
紧咬牙关的萨列里首先稳住心神。这对一个O而言实在太难得了——全无冒犯！是莫扎特自己太动摇，动摇得差点要因此停下、作出更多可出格的无礼之举，才深知萨列里的不易。这是长久以来第一次与萨列里共奏，绝不可以胡来；可以的话他甚至希望往后可以总是邀请萨列里与自己同台。不……不行，不对！  
他们不明白，他们不理解！不会理解我，不会理解萨列里。只有我，只有我……只有我理解您。可为什么明明那么近了，您还在拒绝我，不允许我触碰您？  
他的音调突然充满激愤、悲伤。他要用音乐质问萨列里，就用这即兴的迫爱交响曲。他所爱的大师越是拒绝便越是爱着他，可大师就是从不正面回应他，甚至回避他，为了不向他解释自己的突然发情而假称生病，在家静养，却去参加了一群完全不懂的人举行的宴会，害他相恋成疾，相思成狂。萨列里，萨列里大师，安东，我的萨列里，您能告诉我，您身上的疾病，是和我的一样的吗？  
是恋慕，是相爱，是爱到病态？  
急促的音阶！穿林夜雨般的诘问，轰隆雷声般的重音，要毫无悲悯地将大师的心防击穿。他要萨列里回应，逼迫萨列里反应。有许久许久萨列里只是被迫的低吟、乐音轻柔且充满了避让，可这绝不会让莫扎特快乐，逼迫仍在继续，成片成片狂乱的音阶让萨列里的音乐亦渐渐变得混乱且挣扎了。终于，“你呢，沃尔夫冈，你呢？”这样嘶喊瞬间爆发，尽在短促又失控的音乐间。莫扎特有一两秒完全被这被回应的快乐击中了！恍似一道轰雷过后耳边尽是模糊得犹如呢喃的低鸣，身在云端只听得见萨列里藏在音乐中的声音，想紧紧地拥抱他，成熟又严苛的大师却绝不轻易谅解莫扎特这将他像栗子一样蛮力掰开、撕得一丝不挂的无礼之举，用山石崩落般严厉的乐音喝道：“弹奏！口口声声地说爱我，那便——”  
那便竭尽全力罢！  
“大师……！”  
神童大声笑了起来。那么严肃地回应他的萨列里在他眼里又色情又软弱又装腔作势又可爱无比，这让他更快乐、更起劲，每个乐音都与原本的创作完全不同了。即兴咏叹、快速共鸣，与他对应的是拿出全部的本事与矜持的萨列里大师。大师那是沉稳精琢的篇章而他则是浑然天成的巨作。再没有比这更矛盾又更融和一体的协奏了！  
他听见了萨列里的求救。他听见的，却听若不闻；看见萨列里的额角、领口，被汗水浸透，亦视若无睹，因为他甚至确定他的大师、他总是一丝不苟的大师，在勒紧到可以看出大腿肉和阴茎弧度的礼服裤中湿透了，每弹一个音乳尖便会磨蹭在柔软极了又半点也不够软衬衣料子上，肿痛，乳汁几乎要将黑色的厚外套也浸透。他用一个滑音勾开萨列里的衣襟，又用示好的轻柔调子拥抱萨列里的肩膀。大师的腰绷得死紧，过度的提气让他的小腹轻微地颤动，莫扎特很想摸一下，可是不行，因为萨列里警告般用接连的快节奏逼迫他腾不出手。莫扎特无处可逃，只好讪笑，像个孩子一样乖乖地顺从，不得不说在肉欲较量方面萨列里比自己出众多了，不禁又气又恼。不过，萨列里最好对我毫无兴趣，甚至纯粹地轻蔑我才好！否则马上就要被莫扎特下一段弹奏气死了——  
“您一直在看我，看我的阴茎，在想象我。想和我做爱，想让我操您么？”  
“你这人……”  
萨列里从喉咙深处发出声音。他是那么忍耐，忍耐得已经让人怀疑他是否乐在其中，而莫扎特这段音乐，却露骨至极，让他想起初次在宫中碰见神童时，神童旁若无人地追逐着大胸脯的美艳女子，高声发笑，而他在暗处看着莫扎特扯开女人的胸衣，妒意早已植根心里。爱、恨，又及战胜莫扎特的想法不断攻击自己，嫉妒与渴望匍匐在地亲吻莫扎特的手指的狂欲折磨得他想要射出来。他已被逼迫得再难含蓄说明，而这一瞬莫扎特才突然明白萨列里竟思慕自己到了这种地步。最后的高潮马上就要到来，他，萨列里，谁也不可能在此刻逃出去，只能更多地挣扎并更多地陷入泥淖里，放弃自卫，将心中的东西直白、激奋地弹奏出来。想抓住萨列里的手……想亲吻他；不，不！不仅是手。已经没必要特地停下来拥抱了，因为一切、一切，早就已经融和一体！  
共奏如山雷与浪涛激荡般抛向高潮。最后一个音落尽时莫扎特要汗透了，手指一个劲儿抖，好像每一寸皮肤、肌肉，都还沉浸于方才的激动中，花了足足半分钟时间深呼吸，才慢慢缓过来。好一会儿，他像孩子似的笑了，满足至极，要抓萨列里的手。同样还在余韵中的萨列里全身都在颤抖，被他抓住了好一会儿，才惊醒了，匆匆起身，表面上还是那个优雅极了的音乐家，实质却比莫扎特更手足无措。首先，他想摇铃呼唤佣人，却不慎将铃碰倒，掉落在地上发出响亮的声音，还没弯下身捡，门外就传来佣人的声音，问他：“先生，您还好么？”  
“来点酒。噢……不，不用了。你下去吧，没事儿了。”  
萨列里急促地说。  
莫扎特坐在原地，看着他匆匆倒了半杯酒，一口气喝掉，像是想尽快缩回壳中。也许是担心萨列里遭遇威胁，佣人一直在外面问了几遍，直至萨列里再次强调“什么事也没有”，才很慢、很慢地，一步几回头地下去了。脚步声远去，莫扎特却无法从其中走出来：萨列里的佣人难道早就候在门外，甚至偷听了他们的演奏？  
不然，怎么可能那么快赶到？  
或是我刚上楼时，佣人已经尾随上楼？  
大音乐家感到愤怒，尤其是萨列里并无意解释这种类似偷窥又类似监视的行为，是他授意的，还是佣人擅作主张。也许每次发情期都会有类似的状况，而来的人不尽相同。可能是音乐家、年轻人、离经叛道的小子、充满魅力的学生，有时则是家里的佣工、花僮、牛奶工。什么都好。迫切地需要抚慰的成熟的Omega就在这儿，而他只是其中一个……  
不。不。嫉妒正在不断地催促他对萨列里施以亵渎。肉体上越是渴求，越想就此将萨列里扔下，好让萨列里认识到自己在“犯错”，尽管萨列里半点也没做错。动物的本能，Omega的发情期，促使Alpha同样发情，萨列里在逼迫他承认自己已经被迷得七荤八素。他怎么能屈从，他怎么能屈从？  
“莫扎特……？”  
稍年长一点的O发出轻微的问询，声音始终柔和得如同某些陶制乐器在轻轻吹奏下发出的音乐，尤其是饮酒之后。天。要拒绝这样的人实在太不容易了，莫扎特咬紧牙关之余绷紧了布料太紧太硬的西裤，鼓胀的阴囊好像两只要被夹爆的核桃。不知道萨列里想怎么做。他倒是挺想萨列里说“弹完了，你快回家吧”的。  
“那，莫扎特。”  
萨列里再次开口。虽然好像稍微镇定了些，但发出的仍只有这样的并无实质意义的字符。莫扎特倒是被他逼得更急了。不知道大师到底想说什么。斟酌用词？思考如何解释？可是，也根本没什么好思考的呀！  
萨列里稍微抬起头。很难得地他们又再有了对视的时刻，真的很难得，于是莫扎特完全沉迷地发现即便留着胡子也遮掩不了大师脸上的红，不知道是因为喝酒了还是因为别的，更一点也记不起来大师平时是不是也有这么明显的血色。只听到萨列里很轻地问道：“嗯……那，亲吻（干）我？”  
莫扎特一把将他紧紧抱住了。  
.  
他们热切地接吻。这相互堆搡着用舌头操对方口腔的姿态让莫扎特想起他们总在皇宫里、在大庭广众下吵得不可开交，那几乎抵在一起——已经总是抵在一起的胸膛和鼻尖，以及绝对不会亲近对方的嘴里正千方百计地吐出尖刻话语，和现在几乎没两样，就好像之前他们就是这样当众接吻，所有人都在看着。看着萨列里用皮鞋尖踩他的脚趾，用下腹磨蹭他的皮带扣，而他用牙齿轻咬，或是重重地爱抚萨列里的嘴角和脸庞。推搡之间有一下莫扎特重心不稳地一屁股坐在琴键上，发出重重的声音，两人都赶快起身，战战兢兢地对望，确认佣人没有闻声靠近，才比刚才更亲密、胡乱地拥吻。随后萨列里有点儿含糊地说：“到卧室里吧？”  
莫扎特才不愿意呢。  
并不是卧室有什么不好。在床上做一定会比在房间任何一个地方做更舒服，但他就是不想听萨列里的，甚至觉得把萨列里摁在琴键或什么会不停地发出响亮声音的东西上做会很刺激。后来萨列里几乎整个人地主动缠他——拉扯他的衣襟，把他拉进内室，他才勉强顺从，总不可能不听萨列里的。卧室里面有床、衣柜，杂物不多，而且很整洁，只有放着少许未完成的曲谱的工作桌上有些乱。萨列里可能会在这儿写曲谱，就在临睡，或是刚醒来还穿着睡衣时，强忍着膀胱的胀满开始创作，记录破碎的、迷幻的灵感，或是写了点写完马上就会划掉的简稿，但绝不让佣人帮忙收拾。有时——莫扎特更多地幻想着萨列里，有时会紧抱着自己给他的曲谱（留着并没有什么用的，在宫里试弹后扔下没带走的，上交参选并因萨列里和罗森伯格干涉而未被选上，最后都被萨列里悄悄带回家中的），紧到将纸页一再揉皱，又一再珍重地阅读、哼唱、抚平，在深夜里回想着在大歌剧院里听过的每一个段落，一遍又一遍，那样的执念，会在大师脸上和身上糅出何种的痛苦与快乐的神情？在自渎后的快慰与罪恶中，对着挂在墙壁上的十字架默祷，说，神啊，我将竭尽全力报复，谋害您的孩子、您所恩赐于世人的音乐神童；只要您哪怕赐予我一丝半点天赋，我就马上放手，好吗，好吗，是多么的诚挚，又低微、悲伤？  
为何神总吝于眷恋我？  
莫扎特代替神拥抱了他悲恸地蜷缩着的肩膀。  
被爱着的音乐家有短暂的片刻流露屈辱，尤其是神之子可能不知道对待一个男性Omega的方法，流露出了片刻的不知所措，这样毫不掩饰的纯粹使得因为发情而变得更加敏感的O深感羞辱，但很快，又被渴求被爱的绝望击溃了。很快，莫扎特感觉到萨列里的重量落在了自己的双腿上——坐了上来，随后是整个人的，毫不保留地将他压在软绵绵的，有着强烈的“萨列里”暗示的床上，边亲吻，边说：  
“请触碰我。”  
神之子立刻听从。但当他尝试用手指扩张那里时萨列里轻微地扭开身体拒绝了，“不，请让我自己来就好”，一直抓着他的手指，亲吻，好像这是再神圣不过的、绝不可玷污的事物。尽管隔着裤子也能感觉到萨列里根本不需要多加扩张，光是捏乳头、拉扯胸毛——或者干脆什么都不干，大师的屁股就已经湿透，一张一合地挤压着他的下身，但莫扎特就是不爽。我是件人形的自慰用具吗？  
才不要。他就是非要和萨列里作对，萨列里越不允许他就越要去捏他的大腿、揉他如同成熟浆果般饱涨通红的阴囊。萨列里压抑的抽气。肯定很痛，但他很早就听闻过关于大师的闲言碎语。爱嚼舌根的学生绘声色地描述过程，还模仿了鞭打、插入之类动作，几个平时看起来特别正派的年轻人听得入迷，萨列里毫不动容地从他们身边走过，才一下子发觉，匆匆地全部散了。随后萨列里继续与他争论作曲的问题，莫扎特却忘了之前说着的，问他：  
“你刚说什么？”  
“……算了！”  
萨列里有些比平时更明显的冷淡，这让莫扎特明白刚才那些学生说的是真的，并且从隔日开始就再没见到他们。对于这种事宫中所有人更是心照不宣，反倒像莫扎特才是后知后觉的傻子。越是粗暴对待萨列里越会俯下身，失控地亲吻他的额发和嘴，流露出那种眼神——那种，明明骑在他身上，却如在迷梦中的迷惘，就像是在观众席上看着他的目光，灼热，还以为他不会发觉。现在想来，萨列里本身就喜欢被这样对待吗？  
被击溃、被碾压，被比自己更强、更具有力量的人。年长的Omega在拒绝莫扎特的同时正祈望莫扎特能更有力量，用尽全力地撕裂、虐待他。想操萨列里的屁眼。想进去里面。但他现在只快速、胡乱地玩弄对方的阴茎，是让这个可恶的O满足，又是无言的惩罚。萨列里急促又带着痛呼的声音越渐变得异常甜蜜。要高潮了吗？  
他掐住了萨列里的前端。这使音乐大师狂乱地扭动，在无法释放的苦闷中低叫。莫扎特有意欺侮他，爱抚但不放过他，亲吻却不怜悯他。忽然，萨列里的手指抓住了他，在混乱中扯开他的裤链。  
“唔唔？”  
哇好痛、夹到毛了！刚打了个激灵，还没来得及抱怨萨列里拉得太快，另一种说不上是痛还是快乐的感觉瞬间将他刚从布料的束缚中解放并怒张地立起来的阴茎吞没了……这是怎么回事，也太胡来了！  
借着身体的重量，年长的O扶着他的阴茎，狡猾地一口气将它吞完全进自己火热、柔软又湿透的肉洞中。两人几乎是同时从喉咙深处发出说不出是痛苦还是沉湎其中的长呼，莫扎特差点射了，本能地一把掐住了对方的胸膛，力度大得那一侧的乳头完全红透了，才勉强克制住。深深抽了好几口气的萨列里才勉强发出声音，抓着他的手，要他也同样对待另一侧。这整个过程里莫扎特几乎不用主动地去进犯——也主要是想主动也还没来得及，萨列里已提起腰。这个O至今还没被标记实在是奇迹，感受过才知道他的身体简直好得就像是……就像是某种音乐！就像、就像……这样，先是重音！重音！不够，不够，再多来点重音——噢，不，不不不。并不是这样，稍微再柔和点，就这样慢慢地放缓、放轻，就像是浪涛，肉的柔软，炽热的浪涛。多么想和萨列里同台合奏啊！  
我来指挥，而萨列里做我的首席钢琴师，或是交换亦行，这样我们就可以在数百的雅客或成千的寻欢作乐的市井凡夫注视下调情，在萨列里不会拒绝又永远不会明示的暧昧下爱抚他的手指，就像是毫不经意又完全默契地在某个细微之处增加一个轻浮的滑音。噢，滑音，这个滑音的演奏实在是精妙，大师压抑不住地发出急促又拔高的抽气声，这乐音又与他接着的几个音调完全契合一体。“你这个……浪子。”他所爱慕的萨列里发出斥责，语气严厉，他却只想要故意乱来，侵犯到底，尽露浪子之态，可看见了萨列里一直避免着与他相对的脸庞上，渐渐因情欲而难以掩盖地变得矛盾、炽热，他又惊讶又得意忘形，抱紧了萨列里的后腰，笑谑道：“我可是天才呀，安东，我从3岁起就是天才了！”  
“别开这种玩笑……啊啊、沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈！”  
年长的O边说着严肃的话边重重地将自己最柔软的肠肉刺在他勃发的刑杵上，如悲泣如享乐般伏下身里胡乱地与他深吻，还不停地喊他，根本没半点说服力。莫扎特拥抱他，满足他，快要高潮了，才突然很想把萨列里按在床上，从背后进入他，就像是其他很多很多的平凡人一样。他太爱音乐，亦太爱这个能懂他的音乐，能演奏他的音乐，甚至能仿作让世人完全分不出是莫扎特还是萨列里的音乐的萨列里了！但是，如果萨列里不是音乐，我还爱他吗？  
如果他是凡人，我还爱他吗？  
如果我是凡人，他还爱我吗？  
如果我们都仅仅是人而不是交响的音乐本身，我们还热爱着彼此吗？  
“沃尔夫冈……”  
萨列里在呼唤他。沉默与突然的停下让对方感到了不安了吧？莫扎特抓紧了他的手臂，紧到萨列里开始挣扎，他才重重地在上面咬下去，在萨列里轻微的抽气中许久才松开，继而亲吻它，亲吻那柔软的毛发。自己和一个年长的、Omega的男性搞了！无论是体毛还是平坦的胸膛，阴茎还是肛交的方式，都是从未预想过的世界，但现在想做的就只有让萨列里快乐起来。因此他抓着萨列里的肩膀，稍向后将阴茎完全退出萨列里的身体，在产生更多的不安定及不满足之前重重地对方按在了被铺上、背对我，不，正对我也没所谓了，抱着萨列里仍张开着的双腿猛地突然全根插入，萨列里的声音亦全部被一种甜与痛交织得完全无法分离的悲呜代替，“唔唔唔呜呜呜呜……”这是要把大师弄到出血或是悲泣了吗？  
没有。至少，从尾音上听不像是。他要拉开萨列里挡在脸上的手臂，亲吻他紧咬着的牙齿，但萨列里拒绝了他的强硬，像刺猥似乎藏着肚皮。莫扎特知道他。至少，不是无端的赌博，而是清楚萨列里绝不可能推开自己，因而伏下身来，道：  
“您喜欢吧，安东尼奥，你喜欢这样吧！你想我停下来吗？”  
“……”  
“你想我停下来吗？”  
“……不。再用力点……”  
莫扎特尽了全力地抱紧他的腰。此时萨列里终于移开了手臂，抓住了他的一只手，道：“我还想请您为我做件事，神之子。请你……在高潮时，扼紧我的喉咙。”  
莫扎特如遭蛊惑，反应过来时手已经在萨列里的颈上。瞬间，即便他的手还没用力，那因为发情而变得湿滑顺畅至极的甬道已经随即收紧了，就像要拧出他所有的精液似的，热情得过了头的肠壁几乎要把他每一处皱褶碾平、填满。继而，某种“试试吧，试试吧！只是轻轻地抓住他！”的怂恿在心里涌出，起初很小，渐渐就连“理智”是什么他也不知道，在全然没有留意的时刻手指已经屈曲，如笼般相扣着裹住了萨列里那有着如雏鸟在轻微跳动的喉部。“沃尔夫冈……”萨列里发出轻微的呻吟，很多的前液淌出，后穴湿滑，肉壁却如同吮吸亲吻似的深深吸着他的阴茎，很痛！莫扎特更快地操入其中，接连操了十数下，萨列里轻轻拍了他的手臂，像是给了他一个安全的信号。随后他便感觉到进出稍微轻松了点——萨列里很明显地从短暂的低迷中恢复了，肉洞里淌着水，好像越操还会越多。这样他也许可以稍微再用力一点更好……  
萨列里抓住了他的肩膀。不，不。这是一种完全不对的感觉。萨列里感到疼痛，萨列里在希望的松手，他应该放手，就像是双手已经抓在曲谱边上。啊……！  
我这是要撕曲谱！！  
我这是在撕曲谱，撕一本名为萨列里的曲谱。一行音符从他的掌中断裂了，在五线之间摇摇欲坠，随后是成片短促的低音崩落。有好几个不应在那里的音符彷徨地颤动着，沿着他的手腕逃到琴面上，瞬间被琴弓撕成裂片，是从喉头中迸出的尖啸。在他怀抱中的艺术家颤抖着强忍疼痛，泪水从眼角中漫出时莫扎特几乎要跟随着一起放声大哭，只是，一种强烈的压迫重重落在胸中，使他越是想哭越是半点也哭不出。死已来临。而他要奏响的正是这死的乐谱，这乐谱正是死的舞曲，是死的铁蹄敲踏在琴键上发出如履薄冰的叮咚，是黑黢黢的野马长驱直入，在肉与丛林中的甬道里的挣扎、冲撞。临近高潮时他宛如身在国家歌剧院里听萨列里唱颂歌，高亢入云的歌声就像是无数“萨列里”的因子在对着他的心脏与魂魄作一遍又一遍有力的洗刷与冲荡，迫使他又激动又不顾一切地跟着嘶唱出同样的歌。最后一个炽热的音符在肉体深处落尽时萨列里心满意足地要从他身上抽离，他恋恋不舍，惊惶万状，一直抓紧着大师的气息，大师的音乐，大师的身体的温热，可那属于萨列里却安静了，如同那再没有音符的，空荡荡的，完全静谧的谱线，失去了生的气息，在他指间悄然垂落。那一瞬神之子又知晓悲痛、知道哭泣、知道紧紧拥抱着这个完全不需要交谈就懂他的人了——亲吻他的手掌，抚摩他的胸膛，在悲泣及替他做最简单却又最无能为力的急救按压同时毫无意义地祈祷。直至在窒息与高潮的重重击打下几乎失去一切动弹的力量，过了许久才勉强发出极其微弱的吸气声的萨列里，轻轻地抓住了他的手指，他才泪如雨下，如同孩子般地失控着质问：  
“您想死，您是真的希望死去的！”  
萨列里看着他。片刻后，抿着白得全无血色的嘴唇，笑了笑。他的肚子也是苍白的，但很热，上面有着刚射出的精液，但似乎并没有太明显的因疼痛而变得萎顿。正以一种糅杂了身在高位者严谨的自律内敛，以及早已被他所知晓的赤裸的咏叹小调在他耳畔呢喃，仿佛在说：  
神之子啊，放浪、自负、爱着我的神之子，这样对待我，你就已经满足了么？  
“不。”  
他在引诱我。  
.  
他将精液射入萨列里腹中。第二次，但他知道这仍远远不够。比他年长与成熟的男人有着深得见不到底的欲望，而他不过是在这漆黑的湖中划着小船，拥抱着萨列里任由他胡来的身体，却犹如被这汙染了漆黑的充满了爱和执念的肉体包容、包裹、吞噬着。狂乱的交媾中萨列里对他坦承了许多，关于爱，关于嫉妒，关于空掉了的抑制剂药罐，关于如洪流般在胸中不段涌涨的思欲。情欲最强烈的时候他换着用了十数种抑制剂，昼夜颠倒睡眠紊乱，持续发烧下什么都干不了，居然还跑去买了张魔笛的门票。身边但凡熟悉一点的人都知道他会去看莫扎特的表演，他亦没有那样的余力去遮遮掩掩，坐着会场里浑身烫得像火烧，衬衣马甲全湿透了，一结束便再也无法按捺地逃掉。作为一个O，他确实清楚，一旦自己略有失态，就会成为巨大、桃色、受人轻蔑的丑闻，一直爬到如今的位置，过程的小心翼翼早就让他感到痛苦至极——只不过若是莫扎特从未出现，抑制剂可能会稍微有用一点罢了。  
现在根本半点用也没有啊……  
他在勒紧的头罩和无尽的鞭笞中高潮了。十几个……应该有十几个，身着皮衣或绳衣的男人、女人，轮翻施暴，有这个地下俱乐部专门的技师，更多是中途加入的客人，看不见他的脸，不知道他是谁，他亦不知道他们。 给他介绍这个地方，来的似乎都是些并不想被知道身份、希望隐蔽且私密地享受性虐待的快乐的人物。被鞭打的时候他满脑子里都是莫扎特的演奏，他苦痛时是那么的轻柔，亢奋时 。有失控的A想要操他，标记他，被他一再蹬开，后来连脚腕也被绑住。警笛在离这个地下室不到二十米外的地方嘶鸣，有的人紧张地想要离开，有的则坚信着这里是“秘密”的。直至第一个警察冲开地下室的门，那一曲交响的最后一个音结束了。他被巡警押上车，扭送给了他们的头头。在关上了门后相对私密的办公室中对方对他说：“能和您做么？不标记，也不伤害您。您等下就可以回家。”  
他说：“可以拒绝吗？”  
对方想了想。“可以。请忘了吧。”但这个A颇为失落。原本有人如此明显地表达爱慕，会让他一整天都非常快乐，但最近即便托上关系加场演出，来看的人数仍大不如前。后来他问：“你不去看莫扎特吗？”  
对方有些不解。但还是回答：“也听。咳……虽然说不出为什么，但确实喜欢您的作品。很奇怪吗？”并向他展示了夹在笔记本中收藏的票根。后来萨列里允许了他在自己的手背上留下亲吻。  
但是亲吻时他终究幻想了亲吻他的不是别人。  
也不仅仅亲吻在手背和手心。  
而是他的嘴唇，他的胸膛，他的肺叶，他的心。  
他将这些告诉了莫扎特。  
他已心满意足，而莫扎特并不知道如何才能表达自己爱他。一直到半夜两人疲惫地睡着，大约睡了两个小时，莫扎特醒了，房间里一直亮着灯。萨列里正坐在工作桌前，他去倒了两杯酒，放在萨列里桌前时萨列里却仿佛全没在意，正急促地书写着什么，仔细一看，是曲谱，正是他们合奏的一曲。萨列里正竭尽全力抓住那灵光一闪的东西，尽管他自己亦很清楚抓不住，写了几行又匆匆划掉了，再写，划掉，再写……用力地拧紧稿纸，那都不是，都不是那一瞬的东西，都不是，刷！萨列里将一张稿纸撕掉了。  
桌上和床边还有好几张。大师被一种自我的苛求死死地束缚住了，使他不断地抓着额发，上面沾了好些汗水，揉得乱糟糟的，没有了平日的冷淡，脸庞酡红，可仅披着一件外套、胸腹和下身都完全赤裸在冷空气中，变得更苍白了。莫扎特从后抱紧他的肩膀，被他挣开了，他只钟情于音乐，且是流逝的舞曲，却拒绝了他这个活着的人的求爱，这让莫扎特感到痛苦。于是他说：“来，我的大师，来，这里是这样的，大概就是……”  
莫扎特爱抚他的胸膛、他的乳尖，哼出轻轻的歌。那亦是一种饱含挑逗与情欲的歌，因为他发现靠近萨列里以后萨列里仍在轻哼唱着，追逐着他所唱的，却浑然不觉，焦灼又带着哀求地叫着，“不，莫扎特，不是那样的，不要扰乱我，不不不！应该是，这里，降b调……”用握着笔的手划着拍子反复地找着音调。他一边唱莫扎特一边干扰他，这让他几乎要生气地发出低哮，越是想拒绝，神之子越是亲吻他的下颌、喉头，迫使他仰起头颅，那些轻渺的音乐便越是疏离于他。重新在他身上燃着的只有莫扎特越渐紧贴的体温，在抚摸他，使他本能地退缩，贴在椅背上，出了好多汗。他的稿纸上写了许多关于那时的破碎的短章，但是，莫扎特用掌心包裹着他的阴茎时，他已再无留恋。轻哼着与莫扎特一样的、随兴而作的音韵，射在了莫扎特他手心。  
因为新的音乐已经诞生。


End file.
